


A secret kink

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [82]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Clueless Sherlock, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Gen, Inktober 2017, Pining John Watson, Secrets, harpoon scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: The famous harpoon scene! (13)





	A secret kink

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Well, that was tedious!”

“You went on the Tube like that?!” A curious John inquires.

“None of the cabs would take me!” He was clearly disgusted by the lack of professionalism of London cabbies. “I hate the Tube! It was full of… people! The smells, the stories I’m able to read on each and every one…!”

“Hum, must be…” The doctor turns back to his tea as Sherlock continues.

“… At least the harpoon scared the people and I was able to get out of the teeming car without touching anyone!”

“Yeah, that’s nice…” John was clearly not giving all the attention that Sherlock wanted!

“JOHN!”

“Hum… Yeah. Don’t get blood everywhere, hmm?” And the doctor went back to reading his newspaper when a thought popped in his head _… Bloody sexy_ and he chuckles…

“WHAT?” Sherlock asks nonplussed, “What’s so funny?”

John turns to look again at his friend. He was magnificent… His eyes sparkling against the vivid blood that covered his face. _This is absurd! The life we live… My life… I’m finding my flatmate that is currently covered in blood… utterly sexy. I need to go back to Ella for a good talk._ He smiles enigmatically.

Looking at John like he was the mad one, Sherlock strides to the bathroom, harpoon still in hand. “I’m going to have a bath!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober... Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!)
> 
> October 13: Teeming
> 
> \-----
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
